villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stacy Keibler
Stacy Keibler is a former wrestler and manager who competed in WCW and WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. Her most notable feature was her 41.5 inch legs, which she would often show off in very short skirts. The leggy Stacy would frequently use them to her advantage, whether it was by distracting other wrestlers to help the men she managed win their matches, or by using them to inflict pain on her opponents when she stepped into the ring. Stacy had a bitchy personality and was very seductive. The leggy villainess was more than happy to use her good looks and assets to help her achieve her wicked goals. She also had a sadistic side, as she loved watching other people’s pain and misfortune, and enjoyed mocking them by pointing and laughing. Whether it was watching her men cause damage in the ring, the sight of people getting driven through tables or seeing one man get beaten and bloodied with weapons at the hands of six other men, Stacy derived pleasure from watching it. By that, Big Show once spanked Stacy in her panties, while her skirt is pulled down. Villainous Manager: Distractions & Interference Throughout her career the evil Stacy managed a number of different villains, including David Flair, Shawn Stasiak, The Dudley Boyz and Test. Stacy liked to use various underhanded tactics to help her men win their matches, these ranged from seductive distractions to getting physically involved herself. Stacy wasn’t afraid to attack other men when the opportunity presented itself and she enjoyed dishing out low blows, eye rakes and chokes if the referee wasn’t looking. WCW Stacy Keibler Greed 2001 01G.gif|Greed 2001: Throwing a spray for Shawn Stasiak to use as a weapon WWEStacyKeiblerG01 - SD 14-06-2001 1.gif|Smackdown 14th June 2001: Making her WWE debut by distracting Rhyno WWEStacyKeibler18.jpg|Smackdown 14th June 2001: Making her WWE debut by distracting Rhyno WWEStacyKeiblerG04 - RAW 03-09-2001 3.gif|RAW 3rd September 2001: Interfering in the match by tripping Spike WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2001.10.11 01G.gif|Smackdown 11th October 2001: Bending over to distract Spike WWE Stacy Keibler RAW 2001.12.10 01G.gif|RAW 10th December 2001: Choking The Rock WWE Stacy Keibler Heat 2001.12.23 01G.gif|Heat 23rd December 2001: Raking Tajiri's eyes WWEStacyKeiblerG16 - No Way Out 2002 1.gif|No Way Out 2002: Getting involved in the match, which angers Lita WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2002.02.21 01G.gif|Smackdown 21st February 2002: Pushing RVD off the top rope WWE Stacy Keibler RAW 2002.10.28 01G.gif|RAW 28th October 2002: Slapping the ref before low blowing Goldust World Championship Wrestling (WCW) Stacy started her career in WCW as a Nitro Girl dancer called Skye, but she very quickly broke away from being just a dancer and established herself as the sexy, seductive, short skirted business suit clad manager Ms. Hancock. As Ms. Hancock, she would initially manage tag teams and would frequently dance seductively on the announcer table to distract her team’s opponents. She later set her eyes on David Flair, and ended up stealing him away from his girlfriend Daffney. The wicked Ms. Hancock continued to torment the woman whose boyfriend she stole, and the two would feud throughout the Summer of 2000. Soon afterwards she would target Misfits In Action member Major Gunns, before disappearing from WCW until the new year. When Stacy returned in 2001 she dropped the name Ms. Hancock and started managing Shawn Stasiak. Shawn and Stacy would feud with Bam Bam Bigelow, with the evil Stacy using underhanded tactics to help Stasiak win 2 matches from a series of 3. WWEStacyKeibler02.jpg|Stacy Keibler as the evil Ms. Hancock in WCW WCW Stacy Keibler Nitro 2000.02.14 01G.gif|Nitro 14th February 2000: Walking to the ring WCW Stacy Keibler Nitro 2000.02.14 02G.gif|Nitro 14th February 2000: A distracting table dance WCW Stacy Keibler Nitro 2000.02.14 03G.gif|Nitro 14th February 2000: Walking to the back WCW Stacy Keibler Nitro 2000.06.26 01G.gif|Nitro 26th June 2000: Using her long legs to kick Daffney in the head WCW Stacy Keibler Bash At The Beach 2000.gif|Bash At The Beach 2000: Kneeing the referee in the balls World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE): The Alliance & The Dudley Boyz Stacy joined WWE in June 2001 as a member of the Alliance, a villainous group co-led by the evil Stephanie McMahon, who planned on taking over WWE. She teamed up with the evil Torrie Wilson, a fellow Alliance member, and together they targeted WWE women such as Trish Stratus, Lita, Molly Holly and Jacqueline. Stacy and Torrie were later joined by villainous WWE traitor Ivory, who took the wicked duo under her wing and helped them injure Lita’s knee in a 3 on 1 backstage assault. Stacy also had a brief reunion with Shawn Stasiak and tried to help him win his matches using sneaky methods, like she had done previously in WCW. In September 2001, Stacy began feuding with Torrie, after Torrie defected to WWE and began dating WWE wrestler Tajiri. Stacy wondered what Torrie saw in him as Stacy thought he was “short and not that much of a man”. Stacy said she could have any man she wanted and would find someone to beat up Torrie’s man. The feud continued with a couple of mixed tag matches involving the women and with Stacy sneak attacking Torrie backstage too. During this time, she would become the manager for the Dudley Boyz tag team, and was given the nickname the Duchess of Dudleyville. Stacy really enjoyed seeing people get driven through tables, and at one point ordered the Dudley Boyz to put her rival Torrie through a table. Stacy took great pleasure from Torrie’s injury and gloated, pointed and laughed at Torrie as she was taken away on a stretcher. A few days later on Smackdown, Stacy watched with glee as the Dudley Boyz threw Spike to the outside of the ring and through a table, as commentator Michael Cole acknowledged how wicked Stacy was and called her “evil”. Torrie would eventually get some revenge by defeating the evil Stacy at No Mercy 2001. WWEStacyKeibler16.jpg|With fellow Alliance villainess; The evil Torrie Wilson WWEStacyKeibler28.jpg|RAW 2nd July 2001: Entering the ring WWE Stacy Keibler Torrie Wilson RAW 2001.08.06 01.jpg|RAW 6th August 2001: The evil Stacy, Torrie and Ivory celebrate their dominance over the fallen Jacqueline WWE Stacy Keibler Heat 2001.08.19 01.jpg|Heat 19th August 2001: The evil Stacy gloats about injuring Lita's knee as Ivory watches WWEStacyKeiblerG02 - RAW 03-09-2001 1.gif|RAW 3rd September 2001: Laughing at Spike and Molly WWEStacyKeiblerG03 - RAW 03-09-2001 2.gif|RAW 3rd September 2001: Cheering on her man WWEStacyKeiblerG05 - RAW 03-09-2001 4.gif|RAW 3rd September 2001: Pushing Spike around... WWEStacyKeiblerG06 - RAW 03-09-2001 5.gif|RAW 3rd September 2001: ...which angers his girlfriend Molly, who gets some of the evil Stacy WWEStacyKeiblerG07 - RAW 17-09-2001 1.gif|RAW 17th September 2001: Making her way to the ring WWEStacyKeiblerG08 - RAW 24-09-2001 1.gif|RAW 24th September 2001: Entering the ring WWEStacyKeiblerG09 - RAW 24-09-2001 2.gif|RAW 24th September 2001: Torrie doesn't take kindly to Stacy interfering... WWEStacyKeiblerG10 - RAW 24-09-2001 3.gif|RAW 24th September 2001: ...and gives her a slap for good measure WWEStacyKeiblerG11 - RAW 01-10-2001 1.gif|RAW 1st October 2001: Sneak attacking her former friend Torrie from behind WWE Stacy Keibler Dudley Boyz.jpg|Stacy as the evil Duchess Of Dudleyville alongside The Dudley Boyz WWEStacyKeibler08.jpg|RAW 8th October 2001: Laughing at a fallen Tajiri WWEStacyKeibler09.jpg|RAW 8th October 2001: Taking pleasure at the sight of an injured Torrie after being put through a table WWEStacyKeiblerG12 - RAW 08-10-2001 1.gif|RAW 8th October 2001: Taking pleasure at the sight of an injured Torrie after being put through a table WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2001.10.11 02G.gif|Smackdown 11th October 2001: Excited to see Spike thrown through a table... WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2001.10.11 03.jpg|Smackdown 11th October 2001: ...and taking great pleasure in the painful aftermath WWEStacyKeiblerG13 - SD 18-10-2001 1.gif|Smackdown 18th October 2001: Torrie returns to get some revenge, and humiliates the evil Stacy WWE Stacy Keibler No Mercy 2001 01G.gif|No Mercy 2001: Disrobing at the start of the match WWEStacyKeiblerG14 - No Mercy 2001 1.gif|No Mercy 2001: Grabbing a whip to use on Torrie WWEStacyKeiblerG15 - No Mercy 2001 2.gif|No Mercy 2001: Whipping Torrie as the referee tries to stop her WWE Stacy Keibler No Mercy 2001 02G.gif|No Mercy 2001: Choking Torrie between her deadly long legs WWE Stacy Keibler RAW 2001.10.29 01.jpg|RAW 29th October 2001: Pleased by another victory for her team WWEStacyKeibler20.jpg|Vengeance 2001: The Duchess of Dudleyville in the middle of the ring WWEStacyKeibler23.jpg|No Way Out 2002: Taunting a fallen Jeff Hardy WWEStacyKeibler24.jpg|No Way Out 2002: Enjoying the sight of a fallen Jeff Hardy World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE): Personal Assistant & Test Stacy’s managerial role with the Dudley Boyz ended in March 2002 and soon afterwards she was drafted to Smackdown in the first draft lottery. The villainous Stacy immediately set her eyes on the man in charge, and seductively and successfully applied to be Vince McMahon’s personal assistant. During her time alongside the boss she lied that the young rookie Randy Orton had forced himself on her, which caused Orton to be punished with a match against the mean veteran Hardcore Holly. A few weeks later she sat at ringside and enjoyed watching the rookie Orton get beaten up some more, this time by Test. She also had a personal ringside view when Triple H was ambushed in a 6 on 1 beatdown by some of McMahon’s henchmen. The sadistic Stacy looked on and grinned with pleasure as Triple H was beaten and bloodied in the assault. At Judgment Day 2002, she was given the chance to challenge for the WWE Womens Championship but ultimately failed, despite having McMahon’s goons Reverend D-Von and Batista in her corner. She also continued her rivalry with Torrie Wilson, and even tried to throw Torrie off the stage on an episode of Smackdown, but a referee saved Torrie just in time and stopped Stacy’s evil plan from being a success. In August 2002, Stacy moved to RAW and immediately began feuding with the women there. She was given the role of being a special referee a couple of times and used them as opportunities to abuse her power. The wicked Stacy would count quickly when her fellow bad girls were making pin attempts, and count slowly when the good girls tried the same. She would also feign arm injuries when the chance to make the decisive 3 count came. In another role as a special referee, Stacy was put in charge of a match between Test and D’Lo Brown. At the start of the match Stacy laid down the law to both competitors before slapping D’Lo in the face. She would make slow counts when D’Lo tried to win the match and also started tying her shoelace when D’Lo hit his finisher and went for the pin. After arguing with Stacy about her actions, D’Lo was smashed in the face by a big boot from Test, which Stacy thoroughly enjoyed watching. She then made a quick 3 count to help the villain Test win the match. Stacy continued her alliance with Test, and soon became his manager, as well as his girlfriend. She enjoyed watching him rip apart fan favourites, such as the heroic Hurricane, and loved to taunt them at ringside by pointing and laughing at them. She would also use her deviousness to help him win matches, such as when she delivered a low blow to Goldust. But that wouldn’t be the only time Stacy inflicted pain on a man by going low, as she also fired from a t-shirt cannon directly into Steven Richards’ balls from close range. Richards collapsed and rolled around in agony as Stacy took great pleasure from his pain and pointed and laughed. WWEStacyKeiblerG17 - SD 11-04-2002 1.gif|Smackdown 11th April 2002: Stretching her legs in a business suit backstage WWEStacyKeiblerG18 - SD 11-04-2002 2.gif|Smackdown 11th April 2002: Applying to be Vince McMahon's personal assistant WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2002.05.09.jpg|Smackdown 9th May 2002: Sadistically enjoying the sight of Triple H being bloodied and beaten WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2002.05.23 01G.gif|Smackdown 23rd May 2002: A sexy table dance WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2002.05.23 02G.gif|Smackdown 23rd May 2002: A sexy table dance WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2002.05.23 03G.gif|Smackdown 23rd May 2002: A sexy table dance WWEStacyKeiblerG19 - SD 27-06-2002 1.gif|Smackdown 27th June 2002: Trying to throw Torrie off the stage WWE Stacy Keibler RAW 2002.10.07 01G.gif|RAW 7th October 2002: Using her deadly long legs to choke WWE Stacy Keibler RAW 2002.10.21 01G.gif|RAW 21st October 2002: Stacy the crooked referee immediately shows her bias WWE Stacy Keibler RAW 2002.11.04 01.jpg|RAW 4th November 2002: The evil Stacy Keibler as Test's manager WWE Stacy Keibler RAW 2002.11.18 01G.gif|RAW 18th November 2002: Stacy shoots Steven Richards and takes great pleasure from his pain Spanked by Big Show One she got spanked by Big Show, where he pulls down her skirt and make lie down on her knee and strikes her buttocks,(also called butt, ass, rump,bum and bottom) which better to be known, spanks her. B3B004F8-0A39-4E9B-A044-E090A421B95A.gif|Peverted Big Show pulling poor beautiful sweet Stacy Keibler's skirt down and spanking her for fun C4E205BE-13EB-4D04-87B1-FA6BA5BF6E6E.gif|Big show spanking Stacy after he pulls her skirt down and and make her lay on his thigh 75CA7A17-D5D6-492B-86F0-A05DA399E412.jpeg|Big Show pulling Stacy down E737E430-5E1F-4984-B6BE-19650DA70EA5.jpeg|Big show about to spank Stacy Notes *Stacy Keibler played the evil Karen in the 2008 TV miniseries Samurai Girl. Category:Adulterers Category:Arrogant Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:Golddiggers Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrestlers